More Than Just 'Team Moms'
by Kathryn Goulding
Summary: "If I can't be with her, I would like to be able to be in her life. Even if it hurts that I can't be the one holding her." Hating seeing her friend in pain, Ruby comes up with an idea. Emma agrees. With Henry's help, Operation: Swan Queen is a go. M, to be safe. Swan Queen story. Don't like, avoid. Mild Hook bashing (I actually like him), likely some Robin Hood bashing. No CS/OQ.
1. The Idea

**Hello, everyone! If you follow me, and got excited because you thought it was a new chapter for "Only You," I apologize. I've fallen in love with Swan Queen and I've been wanting to do this for a while now. One of my best friends is currently sick and - while this just started as an idea in biology class (I'm a great student) - I wanted to write at least a one-shot for her to make her feel a bit better. She dictates whether or not this becomes an actual story. (Unless, y'know, I want to keep going after a two-shot or maybe three chapters and end up making it a story. Then she'll just have to keep loving me because I'm me and she loves me anyway.) So! I'm still going to work on "Only You," dedicated followers. I have not given up on it, I promise! Regardless, I hope you enjoy what I've written. **

**ESPECIALLY YOU, TAMSIN!**

**Discaimer: I do not own anything involve _Once Upon a Time_. It's all Adam and Eddie. If it were up to me, Swan Queen would be canon and Robin Hood wouldn't be so damned wishy-washy with Regina.**

* * *

><p>Bored. The perfect word to describe Emma Swan.<p>

She was bored.

So. Fucking. Bored.

Paper basketball had long since lost its appeal. After the Zelena mess, she had this nasty habit of actually doing her paperwork on time. She couldn't even use it as an excuse to mess with Regina.

_Regina._ She sighed.

The woman somehow managed to simultaneously piss her off and make her love her more.

Oh, like you didn't see that one coming.

Everyone in town saw the chemistry between them. But with Hook and Robin in the picture, they all assumed that's never going to happen.

Apparently Hook trading his ship for her meant they were supposed to be together. _That's a load of crap._ She thought. _I mean, he's a good friend, but the guy smells like leather and fish._ A frown took over her face. _Does he even own another outfit?_

Then there's Robin. She nearly snarls in distaste. _Not a bad guy. I just don't want him with Regina. _The blonde sighs again. She wants nothing more than for Regina (and Henry) to be happy. Emma just can't stand that it's not with her.

Another sigh as she leans forward on her hands. Emma met the Evil Queen. How the hell did she fall more in love with the woman? _I really gotta kick this sighing habit. I'm annoying myself._

The sheriff was pulled from her thoughts when the station door opened. Her sometimes-deputy Ruby walking in with a smile and a bag from Granny's.

They ate, chatted a bit, and sat together as Emma answered a few calls while Ruby played games on the blonde's cell phone.

"Is there any way you could get Pongo to do something more interesting than wander into different parts of town without Archie?"

Ruby looked up with a glare, "Did you just make a dog joke?"

Mocking a wounded expression, the blonde explained, "I would never! Ruby, that hurts. It really does."

The brunette softens, "Sorry. I'm a bit sensitive around Wolf's time."

"It's okay. I get it. It's just that time of the month." She grins. Ruby took the empty food container and threw it away. The blonde smirked, "good girl." _Ohp, glare's back._

"Not funny, Em. Just because you're the sheriff doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"Whoa! Someone's bitchy today."

Ruby's mouth hung open in indignant disbelief. "Did you just make a pun?!"

"Well, I do have this habit of saying things at an inappropriate time in an inappropriate way. So…" she shrugs. The wolf scowls and goes back to playing with Emma's phone, getting bored after another five minutes. Handing the blonde her phone back, Ruby stands to leave. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Scoffing, she replies, "Not that you deserve to know after all the dog jokes, but I was on a lunch break and Granny will shoot me if I'm not back in the next ten minutes. She's done it before, and it was when I was napping. Do you want to know what it's like to get shot with a crossbow while you're sleeping when she finds out you were the one that kept me?"

The sheriff's eyes widened. She knew Granny could be scary, but this was a whole new level. A brief daydream ran through her head.

_She wakes to a fiery pain in her leg and the sound of a scream. Her scream. She whimpers in pain as her breaths come out in harsh pants. The younger woman looks up at her bedroom door to see Granny standing there, trusty crossbow in hand._

"_Shouldn't have kept my waitress, girl. The beginning of the lunch rush was hell thanks to you. Pull that crap again and the next one goes in your head." The older woman walks out and Emma hears the door to the apartment slam shut after her._

After adamantly shaking her head in the negative, Ruby smirked. "Didn't think so. I'll see you later though."

"Really? And what exactly makes you think that? Missing me already, Rubes?" The blonde winks at her.

"Fuck you, Emma."

"You did that once. Granted it was before the curse broke, but I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat if you're that into it." Again, the brunette's jaw drops.

She blushes and splutters for a moment, trying to come up with a response. The sheriff grins at her, "Why, Ruby, you're absolutely speechless. Was I that good?" Ruby's face becomes a match for her namesake at Emma's words.

"That happened one time! And you swore you were never gonna bring it up!"

"Actually, I just swore I wouldn't tell Mary-Margret, and I haven't. Thank God I didn't. The last thing I need is my mother knowing I slept with her best friend. No matter how good it was."

"Emma!" She scolded.

The blond shrugged, "What? I'm giving you a compliment."

"Well, it's….it's not cool!" Ruby was beyond embarrassed at this conversation. Mostly because she was reliving it and Emma was right. "And it's not happening again. What about Hook?"

Her eyebrow raises in response. "What about Hook?" she parrots.

"Aren't you two together? Or, involved, at least?" Emma snorts in response.

"I am not involved in any form with the one-handed wonder. He wears the same leather outfit at all times, and I am very certain that he doesn't wash it like a normal person. I'm also convinced he doesn't regularly bathe, either. He always smells like worn-out leather, saltwater, and fish. So not a turn on." The blonde's face scrunches at the thought.

"Oh, and what is? Apples and just the right amount of expensive perfume?" Ruby jokes.

Emma looks alarmed for a moment before her face goes back to normal. The wolf gasps, having seen the look before the blonde could fix it.

"Oh my god! What?! I mean, I knew you two seemed like it would happen but I thought you gave in to Hook! What about him?" She rattled off quickly.

The sheriff is quick to jump out of her seat and quiet the woman. "Shhh! Nothing is going on between the two of us. She doesn't know how I feel, and I'm scared of ruining everything if I tell her." She sighs. "I feel like I'll regret it if I don't at least try. But, if she's happy with Robin, I don't want to lose her completely. If I can't be with her, I would like to be able to be in her life. Even if it hurts that I can't be the one holding her." Her eyes burn a little with the sting of tears. She blinks them away.

A few tears escape Ruby's eyes. She didn't realize how deep the blonde's feelings ran. Yeah, she knew the blonde was at least attracted to Regina, but it sounded like….

The taller woman gasps lightly and whispers, "You….you love her, don't you?"

Emma sniffles as a tear escapes at Ruby's realization. She nods slowly, wrapping her arms around her middle. Emma finds herself wrapped up in a sudden, tight hug. She starts, but hugs the brunette woman back after a moment. "Oh, Ems. It'll be okay." A thought runs through Ruby's head and she gasps again, grabbing the blonde's shoulders to push her back a few steps – eyes wide with excitement. "Wait! Emma, she isn't with Robin! They're good friends and Roland loves her, but they aren't a couple!"

The savior's eyes mimic Ruby's, but with shock and a little hope. "What? But I thought…I thought-"

"You just read it wrong! I've seen how she looks at you. She looked like it really hurt whenever you would leave to investigate Zelena with Hook. I think – I _know_ she loves you, too." The brunette's smiles widely at her friend, seeing the hope shining through her eyes. "We just need to make it clear you're not with Hook, and that you're interested in more than just being 'Team Moms'." Another thought makes the taller woman and she jumps excitedly. "Then we can make her think I'm into you! It's always easy to tell when she's jealous! She might make a move if she thinks the 'lowly waitress' wants you!"

Emma looked at her for a minute like she'd just eaten a pencil and told the blonde she could smell words. She takes a moment to think about Ruby's idea. "_If_ I agree, how are we gonna get her to believe that I won't be giving in to Hook? She's a hard sell. She's been hurt too many times to risk herself like that."

The brunette scoffs, "That's easy. We get Henry in on it. And don't act like he wouldn't love it if you two were together! You know he wants a family. He has two moms already. He doesn't need another dad. David does a good job as his male role model."

After another minute of thinking, Emma slowly nods. "All right." She exhales. Smiling, she says, "Let's do this."

Ruby squeals, making the savior cringe and cover her ears, "YES! Operation: Swan Queen is a go!"

The blonde raises an eyebrow, "Operation: Swan Queen?"

"Hey, it works. Henry will love it. Now, I really have to get back to work. You talk to Henry and pray Granny doesn't kill us both before we can get you with your queen." With that the werewolf exits the station, already planning how she'll go about getting a certain reformed queen jealous enough to go after Emma.

* * *

><p><strong>(So, Tamsin, yay or nay?)<strong>

**And there it is, folks! Tell me what you think. Your thoughts, your wants, your dreams. How did it make you feel? Would you like to see more?**

**But seriously, I thank you for reading and giving it a chance. Another thank you if you decided to review, favorite, or follow it and/or me. I like knowing if I might have brightened someone's day or at least given them an internal chuckle. **

**Much love, dears!**

** ~ Kathryn**


	2. Flowered Hats and Flirty Waitresses

**I finally wrote again! I was hanging out with my dear Tamsin today, when I was struck with the strong urge to crank out a chapter before Christmas. Once I started, I was bitten by the writing bug and flew away on a wonderous cloud of thought. Y'know, when I wasn't being interrupted by my nephew. No real complaints. I love that little bugger. ANYWHO! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much.**

**Honestly, if I didn't have to work at 7 in the morning, it probably would've been a good bit longer. **

**I've decided to make this into an actual story. KEEP IN MIND! With me that wouldn't be exceptionally long. If we're lucky, I'll crank out at least 10 chapters lol if I get truly passionate about it, maybe I'll get to 15 or - let's get crazy here - 20.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Once Upon a Time, besides a Swan Queen shirt that Tamsin got me for Christmas. (Have I tollllld you lately...that I love youuuuuu?) It's all Adam and Eddie and ABC and whatnot. If I had control, Elsa and Anna would be staying, Swan Queen would have been canon around Neverland, and RED WOULD BE IN THE GODDAMN SHOW AGAIN.**

**I'm a rambling motherfucker. How about we begin, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Emma and Ruby had decided to hang out the next morning. Since it was the blonde's day off, they decided to go to her room in the apartment.<p>

"Oh god. Fuck. Oh yes, right there. God, yes!"

"Emma, you know how wrong that sounds."

"Yeah, but imagine my mother's face right now. You know she can hear me, and you know that she's about to come in here to make sure you're not doing anything to me. Again."

"You said you never told her!"

"I didn't! But, she's commented on being surprised that you haven't tried anything with me. She said you've checked me out a few times and that you probably haven't made a pass because I'm her daughter. You'd feel guilty."

"Well, it was during the curse, but she's right about the guilt. I mean, c'mon. You're one of my best friend's daughter and, technically, I'm good bit older than you. The only reason I haven't confessed is because I don't regret it."

The blonde smirks, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Oh, please" Ruby scoffs, "you own a mirror." Emma sends her a shit-eating grin, and the wolf's ears perk a bit as she hears light footsteps scurry into the room.

Snow enters the room, a look of poorly masked, slight discomfort on her face as she looks between her daughter and their friend. "Hey. What are you two up to in here?" The sheriff grins mischievously when her mother looks away from her. Her face changes to a mask of innocence as the woman looks back at her.

She shrugs, "Nothing too exciting. Just shooting the breeze."

"You were making a lot of….noise to be 'shooting the breeze'." Ruby covers up a small snort with a cough as Snow glances at her.

"Oh, that? Yeah, sorry. I had a bitch of an itch of my left ass cheek." Snow's mouth dropped open as the waitress covered her face with her hands, shaking with silent laughter. The raven-haired woman was a little appalled at her daughter's crass choice of words and blunt speech. She clears her throat, "Right. Well, we're late for lunch with your father." The tall brunette groans.

"Damn. Thanks for the reminder that I have to work, Snow. Actually, I really mean that. Granny wants me there a little early today. I was late getting back yesterday because of your daughter."

Confusion blossoms over Snow's face, not understanding how it could be Emma's fault. "Oh? What did she do that would make you late?"

An evil smirk takes over Ruby's face as she replies, "She fell asleep and stapled some of her hair to her paperwork, again." The blonde catches on quicker than expected and gasps, glaring at the brunette as she shouts "Traitor! You swore you wouldn't tell! You swore on the seesaw!" then stomps out of the room. Snow's eyes follow her movement as she becomes confused once again. Looking to Ruby for an answer, she receives a head shake and "She's _your_ daughter" before the wolf departs to ready herself for the upcoming shift.

An exasperated sigh leaves the remaining woman, her natural curiosity raging and frustration at her lack of answers. _Those two are so strange._ She grabs her purse and goes to join her daughter and husband at the diner.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lunch goes nicely. The conversation is smooth among the three adults, and David loathes having to leave. Snow decides to walk him back to the station. The Charmings both hug their daughter goodbye before leaving the diner. The lunch rush had passed, so the blonde decided to stay and have some hot cocoa.

"Ma!" The blonde looks up to see her son rushing over to her booth. After a surprisingly tight hug, she looks up to see his other mother walking gracefully up to them. A small smile blooms on Emma's face. "Hey." The brunette nods, "Hello."

"Do you mind if we sit here?" He asks, looking between both of his mothers with a hopeful look on his face. Emma shrugs, deferring to Regina. The mayor smiles at his excitement and sits in the booth as an answer. Henry fist pumps and plops into the booth next to his brunette mother.

The teen turns his gaze toward the savior. "So, Ma" he begins, "how was the hang-out with Ruby this morning?" The innocent inquiry seems to capture Regina's attention. The woman keeps her face neutral, but there's a curious look in her eye. Henry internally smirks as he notices the shift, remembering the conversation that took place while he stayed at the apartment the previous night.

_He sits on the couch playing games with Emma. Something is making her shifty, and it's driving him insane that she still hasn't just come out with it. But before his patience finally breaks, she finally speaks._

"_Hey, kid?" The nervous tone surprises him a little. He'd figured he was in trouble for something and she was drawing out the suffering._

_Henry glances over at the usually calm woman. "Yeah?"_

_Pausing the game, she sets the controller down and turns to her son. The blonde wipes her hands on her jeans as she waits for him to do the same. When he does, she clears her throat and starts, "Okay. So, um, Ruby came to the station during my lunch hour today and, uh, she came up with an idea that she wants me to run by you. She says you'll love it, but I'll understand if you get weirded out or aren't okay with it."_

_Henry's eyebrows furrow, not quite understanding what she's trying to tell him. But then a thought goes through his mind and his eyebrows go nearly into his hairline. "Wait, okay, wait a minute. Are you…are you trying to say you and Ruby want to be together or something?" His question makes the sheriff choke a little, but she's not sure if it's out of surprise or the urge to laugh._

"_What? No, Henry. No. Don't get me wrong, Ruby's a great friend and very attractive, but I don't like her like that. She just came up with a plan – er, operation, actually. It's to get me with who I really want to be with."_

_A sigh leaves him as he looks away and Emma frowns. _Did he want me to be with Ruby?

_Henry looks back at her with a smile on his face. It doesn't help the blonde's confusion. The brunette boy says, "Okay, good. I mean, Ruby's great, really. It's just I thought you were too into to Mom to try it with anyone else. That's why you didn't give things with Hook a real try, isn't it?"_

_Emma was absolutely floored. He didn't assume like everyone else had. He knew._

_Henry rolls his eyes. "Ma, seriously. You're not as subtle as you think you are, and I'm not willingly oblivious like some people are. Now, tell me about this operation. I'm assuming it's to get you with Mom. What did she name it? It better be something cool."_

_It was another minute before the savior could stammer out her response. "Uh, Swan Queen. Operation: Swan Queen."_

_The teen's eyes brighten with excitement. "It's perfect! How are we going to do this?" Emma smiles at his enthusiasm and begins telling him what Ruby said._

"_She's coming over in the morning before her shift to hang out. Maybe talk a little more about what she's come up with."_

_He sits quietly for a moment, thinking of how he might help this along. He claps his hands once, excitedly saying "I have an idea! You're having lunch with Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow, right?" When she nods he continues, "I don't have school tomorrow, so I'll convince Mom to have lunch at the diner. Make sure you stay there! I'll work it so we get there after Grandma and Grandpa leave. She doesn't want to deal with Grandma's questions about Robin." She smiles and nods again. This worked out better than she'd feared._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It was pretty great, actually. We messed with Snow a bit. Her reaction was predictable and hilarious."

Regina was too curious now, although she tried to play it smooth. "Oh? What did you do, dear? Hide that horrendous flowered hat she just bought?" The brunette shudders a little.

Emma laughs as she remembers exactly which hat it was. "I will at some point, but no. I loudly said some things that could be taken the wrong way, and when she decided to be nosey, I told her my butt was itching." She said this as seriously could, but couldn't contain the urge to laugh after Henry started cracking up.

"Wait, how did Ruby mess with her then?" He questioned, watching his brunette mother out of the corner of his eye.

The blonde snorted into her cup and set it back down before answering. "She told Snow that she had to be early for work today because of me. Claimed that I'd stapled my hair to some paperwork and needed help getting out. Again, she said."

Regina coughs a few times to cover a laugh at the image. Henry wasn't helping. He was practically in tears. Emma started laughing, "Okay, kid, calm down. It didn't actually happen. And before you say anything - Regina - that has never happened to me before. If it does, I'll send pictures first. That's just too hilarious."

The older woman puts a mask of innocence on her face, "Why, Emma, I'm shocked. I would never assume you'd done something so exceptionally clumsy that it's a wonder you can function at all."

Emma playfully glares at the woman and hums. Regina knows what she means. _Sure you wouldn't._

Ruby takes advantage of how slow the diner has become and puts her plan into action. "Hey, Henry! Madame Mayor. Emma." She made sure to add a flirty tone to her voice when she addressed the blonde. Her sharp eyes notice the small twitch of Regina's mouth and the way her eyes narrow slightly when she says the sheriff's name. _Gotcha._

The sheriff acts oblivious to the taller brunette's action and smiles good-naturedly. "Hey, Rubes."

"Is there anything else I can get you, Sheriff?" Ruby makes sure her eyes scan the blonde enough to make Regina's irritation more noticeable. Out of the corner of her eye, she notes the scowl on the former queen's face and subtly gestures towards the woman for Emma to look. Since the mayor's attention was solely on the young waitress, she didn't notice the savior's attention on her. Emma looked away before she noticed and shook her head at Ruby, giving an outwardly polite smile while beaming internally.

The wolfwoman shrugs and turns her gaze to Henry and his Mom. "What about you two? The usual?"

Regina cuts in before Henry can speak, "Yes. Thank you, Miss Lucas." she snaps. The younger brunette fights a smirk as she nods, nearly prancing away as she goes to take their orders to the kitchen.

Henry feigns concern as he turns to his Mom. "Are you okay, Mom? You seem a little stressed."

The mayor's attention quickly rests on her son. She sighs and puts a small smile on her face. "Yes, Henry. I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache. It should pass once I get a little food in me. Perhaps some caffeine, as well."

There is a bit of conversation among the three as Henry and Regina eat their lunch. Emma, Ruby and Henry pretend not to notice any changes in Regina's facial expressions or demeanor each time the waitress comes around. After a particularly playful look and light arm slap, the older brunette suddenly had the need for the bathroom.

"Henry, I need you to get out of the booth for a moment. I have to use the restroom." The teen scoots out of the booth. Both remaining occupants, and a certain waitress, watch the woman walk tensely to the bathroom. Once she enters, they all smile.

"Please, Ma, tell me you notice all of that. She is so jealous!" He rattles off.

The blonde's smile widens at the thought. "Oh, even I'm not that blind. This operation may just have potential yet."

Ruby scoffs as she puts the checks in front of the pair and shakes her head, "It's going to work! O' ye of little faith." she comments. Hearing the former queen coming back, she makes sure Regina can see her well as she winks at Emma. The taller woman decides to put extra swing in her hips.

Regina's irritation has clearly increased. The mayor simply plucks her purse out of the booth and throws some money on the table, nearly barking at Henry that she'll be outside waiting for him, before storming out of the diner.

Henry chuckles as he shifts back towards his blonde mother.

"Oh yeah. She's got it bad."

* * *

><p><strong>So, ladies and gents, abnormally smart animals and aliens, what did you think?<strong>

**Did you like it? You love it? You want some more of it?**

**Review, reread, follow, favorite, share. Do whatever you'd like!**

**Seriously, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY RED?! I WANT MY WOLF BACK! :'(**

**TBC - Because this bitch has a vague plan now.**


	3. Those Nerves Though

**Okay, so this is the quickest update I've ever done. Don't get used to it lol I had the strongest urge to write the past few days. Due to Christmas, social interactions and work I just got the time. I really liked what I decided to do with this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it very much.**

**I would like to say that I am shocked and awed by the response this story has received. Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. You make this even more worth it than when it was mostly just for my friend's and my own personal entertainment. Which is saying a good deal, honestly lol considering I made this, to start, for that same friend. The first two chapters alone got about 3,000 views. I just can't even properly describe how it makes me feel. Just, please, know I am very thankful.**

**Oh, and shout out to SKRowling. Your reviews made me laugh :D you fuckin' go, Glen Coco.**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this. I own shit-all besides a Swan Queen shirt. **

* * *

><p>"Do you think she bought it?"<p>

"Oh, I know she did."

"What if she's figured out what we're up to? I don't believe she would be okay with being deceived."

Henry rolls his eyes, "Come on, you know her. She won't figure it out until it's spelled out for her or smacks her in the face. Literally. Besides, she wouldn't just come out and say it, either. We had to come up with an operation to get her to do anything, and it's not much. She thinks she's doing the same thing."

A sigh, "I think my parental prowess are slipping. You're becoming more logical than I am."

"Comes with the territory." He gains a quizzical look, "Anyway! We've gotta get more aggressive, more obvious. That little bit in the diner got her believing, but she's too nervous. You have to take the reins on this."

"How?"

A slightly disturbed look appears on Henry's face, "Ask Ruby. I'm still your son. I don't want to know details. I just want you both happy. Hopefully, only a little mental scarring happens. Also, I'm already late to meet her at Granny's. She promised me a milkshake," the teen smiles. It increases in size when his mother laughs and shakes her head.

"All right. I'll see you in a few hours, then. I love you, Henry." She hugs him, briefly lamenting the fact that he's nearly as tall as her.

He hugs back, giving her a kiss on the cheek before letting go. "I love you, too. I'll try to give a few hints, okay? Like, insanely obvious 'hints'. Maybe she'll figure it out before I get into high school." This gains him another laugh and a forehead kiss.

He jokingly wipes it away, "Ugh, Mom! Gross!" Henry grabs his jacket and nearly runs out the door. A faint, "Bye, Mom!" and the slamming of her front door greet her as she finds herself alone.

With Henry's reassuring presence gone, she begins to panic again. Wondering if it was a smart plan, if they were going about it the right way, what her interest would think when she found out she'd been double crossed – so to speak.

After that thought, the woman shoots into her office, where she'd left her cell phone. Dialing a now surprisingly familiar number, she begins to bite her lip. The ring of the phone only serving to perpetuate her nerves. She breathes a sigh of relief when the call is answered.

"Regina?" Ruby's curious voice sounded in her ear.

The older brunette clears her throat before speaking, "Hello, Miss Lucas."

The wolf's eye roll was nearly audible, "After all this planning and whatnot, you'd think it wouldn't be a pain to call me by my name. This 'Miss Lucas' nonsense should be a thing of the past since we're friends now."

"Aren't you being a little presumptuous, dear? Who said I viewed the two of us as friends, let alone if I even desired to be?" Regina's natural snark could always be counted on.

"You did when you and Henry made this plan to get Emma to be your woman, and then again when you allowed him to get me to be part of aforementioned plan. Now, what did you call for?" Ruby's curiosity came back full-force.

"I…" Regina began, "I'm having some doubts that we're going about this the right way."

Ruffling fabric could be heard as Ruby shifted on her bed. It was her day off from the diner, and she'd been lazily lounging on her bed watching Netflix when the mayor had called. She gasped as she realized what Regina really called for. "Oh, my god! You're nervous!"

"Yes, Miss Lucas, I'm nervous!" The former queen snapped. "I don't do this – ever. I haven't exactly dealt with feelings like this in quite some time, and when I did it hardly had the time to go very far." The thought of Daniel made her heart thud a little harder in phantom pain, but it was much lighter than it used to be – hardly there at all, now. Thanks to a certain Swan.

Ruby rushes to apologize, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's still weird to know you know how to be nervous. Seriously though, will you please call me by my name? I feel like Mother Superior is reprimanding me when you say 'Miss Lucas'."

Regina inhales deeply, resisting the urge to throw another meaningless barb towards the younger woman out of habit. "Fine. Ruby, I'm freaking out a little bit, and I need you to reassure me that this plan will not have negative consequences on whatever relationship I am trying to build with Emma."

The wolfwoman softens when she hears just how nervous Regina has become. Hearing the usually confident woman admit to – and using the phrase – freaking out is nothing short of a wonder. She stays silent for another moment, deciding what exactly to say to the redeemed woman. "All right. Let me put it this way. She is doing the _exact same thing_ you're doing, Regina. She's in on a plan to woo you. When you doubt it, remember that she agreed to Operation: Swan Queen, too. Emma's problem is she needs you to be insanely obvious for her to notice anything. She has a hard time believing you want her, too."

The mayor listened intently, going over what Ruby said in her mind a few times. Emma wanted her, maybe even loved her. The blonde agreed to Ruby's plan because she desires to be in a relationship with her. It was nearly overwhelming, in the best way Regina could possibly think of. As these thoughts go through head, she begins to calm down. The older brunette feels her panic and nerves gradually lessen. Unconsciously, a small smile makes its way onto her painted lips.

"You're right," she says softly. Regina takes a deep breath, running through the younger brunette's words again, and repeats with more confidence, "You're right." She remembers what Henry told her before he left the house. "Actually, Henry said the same to me before he left to meet Emma at Granny's not too long ago."

"Kid's almost too smart for his own good sometimes. Just like his aunt Rubes." Regina can't stop the laugh before it's left her lips. "There ya go! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Back the frack up! They're at Granny's right now?" Ruby's somewhat extreme reaction had the former queen rolling her eyes once again.

"Yes, dear. She wanted to treat him to a milkshake. I saw no problem with it, since dinner is far enough away that it should hardly effect his appetite. Am I missing some significance, here?" While the mayor had certainly warmed up to the waitress after everything, she did not understand the woman sometimes.

"Why the hell aren't you there right now?!"

"Because they need time together without me."

Ruby smiled at her new friend's response, "You really have come so far, Regina."

"Thank you," the shorter woman answered with a slight blush at the compliment.

"For real though, you need to find some excuse to go down there. You don't have to crash their bonding time, just – ooh! You were supposed to bring Granny some apples yesterday, but you had that meeting with Grumpy! Bring the apples to the diner, and we'll…uh…flirt! Or something."

"Two birds, one stone. Well done, Ruby. Now, who exactly is doing the flirting? As we know, it won't be hard for me to act either jealous or flirtatious. I'm rather skilled at both of them, when I so choose."

"Hmm. Okay, how 'bout this. I'll show up with the excuse of being bored, which is not a lie – honestly, thank you for calling – and go talk to them. One of us will text Henry and tell him what's going on, so he knows that I'm gonna try getting him away from Em. You bring in the apples and I can say Granny would like some help with peeling them for the pies. Get in the booth with Emma and start acting more on your feelings. Like, how you want to smile or laugh but don't want to get caught. Or, when you want to be genuinely nice but think someone will figure you out." Regina's jaw drops at how well Ruby's been able to read her. "We'll hide in the back until you find a good spot to leave on. Oh! And invite her to dinner, tonight! She'd never turn you or food down!"

The mayor ponders the younger woman's plan, before deciding it's as good as anything. "All right. Text Henry. I'll freshen up and make my way to the diner. Give me 15 minutes."

"Hell yes! See you there, Madame Mayor."

"Goodbye, Ruby." Regina hangs up the phone and walks over to her foyer's mirror, checking her appearance before going to her room to change and primp.

_They did say I had to be obvious. She wants me. She might love me. _It becomes her mantra, and she finds herself becoming more confident. Regina smiles. _It's time to show the Savior the real Regina Mills._

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone see that twist coming?! I sure as hell didn't.<strong>

**Seriously, mid-writing of chapter 2, I had the idea of "what if Regina knows everything? WHAT IF REGINA'S INVOLVED IN THE _REAL _OPERATION: SWAN QUEEN?! IMMA MAKE REGINA THE CHASER!"**

**I feel like it's more often that Emma does the secret-chase or active-chase, so my brain decided to go all Inception with it. It's a plan within a plan and Emma has no idea what the fuck is going on. **

**I'll be starting chapter 4 pretty soon, I think. Maybe I can give you all a New Year present! We shall see.**

**Until next time, dears.**

**~Kathryn**


End file.
